War Games
'''War Games '''is the 21st episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 73rd total. Plot Summary David rejects Lissie at first, but holds himself back from telling her the truth. He explains that his friends need her help, and eventually she agrees to help if David will try to be with her in return. David unwillingly accepts her offer, and the day after they surprise everyone with the news. During a military discussion at the Thunder Nation, King Orko orders a double attack on both Water and Earth Nations' capitals. Lissie takes David, Adam, Diana, Jamie, Erika, Luigi, Laurie, Matthew, Marilyn and Max to Murlonia, opening a portal into the Rebellion's HQ. There they reunite with the Rebellion who warmly welcome them, and eventually with the rest of their loved one. The warriors come into conclusion that bringing their families into the conflict is impossible, and they would have to find a safe place for them to stay until it is over. Erika then suggests that they will all stay at her family's mansion in Italy, as the Murlonians have no information about it. She has Luigi arrange a false registration for the family in a different city, and Lissie creates a portal through which the loved ones arrive at the Smith's mansion, including Laurie's parents, leaving their children behind. Max is offered to go as well, but he decides to stay and fight alongside his friends. Xena orders an expedition to the Water Nation to check on the situation there, while Erika attempts to re-establish her relationship with Arrow. Surprisingly, he rejects her, saying he is now too old for her. Erika is deeply hurt and leaves the HQ. Arrow is leading the expedition and the group teleports to Aquaville, only to find it in ruins burned to the ground. While Diana is too shocked to explore further, Jamie, Max, David and Lissie find a secret underground tunnel. Under the city's ruins, they discover a secret refugee camp led by the three mermaid princesses, Emma, Rikki and Cleo. they explain that since the 2000 Woodstock's Initiative Expedition, the Water Nation has been constantly attacked and the Mermaid Resort as well as Aquaville were destroyed by the Thunder Nation army. their father, King Triton, was also killed in the battles. Laurie notices the Thunder Nation army in the distance preparing to attack and warns the princesses, then Jamie offers to teleport the refugees to Terraria were they could be safe. With no other option, Lissie opens a portal to Terraria and teleports everyone. Meanwhile in Electra City, the depressed Erika flies through the streets escaping a Thunder Nation aircraft. She finds shelter behind an old building, until she notices a Thunder amulet replica on the ground. She then discovers a container full of replicas and decides to explore the building. Unfortunately, the refugees are not well accepted in Terraria. The Earth King and Demetrius welcome Jamie back, but explain that Terraria is not a refugee camp and they won't be able to take care of those people. Furthermore, giving shelter to the princesses puts the city in danger. Max is angered by their heartlessness and make a speech that changes their minds. they agree to give the refugees shelter, but do not guarantee them any help. As the others arrive in the city and Diana happily reunites with the mermaids, everyone are shocked when another Thunder Nation army faction, including the Generals, is approaching to attack Terraria. Once the battle emerges, the Wall of Gaia falls and the warriors are quickly overpowered and outnumbered. Brickman freezes Lissie, which prevents the citizens from escaping. Diana remains the only one who could keep fighting, and in a moment of despair she discovers her ability of Cryokinesis. Now being able to manipulate ice, she unfreezes Lissie and have her teleport the warriors back to the Rebellion's HQ. the mermaid princesses, the Earth King and Demetrius, however, decide each to stay by their people and be taken hostage as Terraria falls for the Thunder Nation. Major Events *Lissie agrees to help the warriors as long as David will try to be with her *The warriors' and Laurie's parents are taken to safety at the Smith's mansion while Max decides to stay in Murlonia and join the warriors *Arrow rejects Erika, which makes her leave the group *The warriors meet with Emma, Rikki and Cleo again *Lissie teleports the refugees from Aquaville to Terraria *Erika discovers the Thunder Nation's amulet factory *The warriors meet the Earth King and Demetrius *Diana discovers she has the ability of Cryokinesis *The Thunder Nation army conquers Terraria Character Debuts Trivia *Theoretically, Erika and Ayleen could have met in this episode as they were both at the Rebellion's HQ at the same time, but happened to not run into one another. They eventually meet in the next episode External Links Category:Episodes